


Waiting

by cloudy_skies



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking down was the last thing that Kuroh wanted to do but it was to be expected once he realized that he was a stray dog again. Losing hope, he goes back to the one place he once called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story whatsoever. 
> 
> A/N: One shot number two for Kuroh and Shiro! (: I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner! I’m still thinking about what to write for SaruMi (and yes, the ship has finally grown on me but KuroShiro serves as my favorite out of the entire series). I went a little nsfw, just warning you guys but I tried to keep it as tamed as possible… Please enjoy! ^^

  
o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o  


The two of them searched for their king. They searched high and they searched low. They searched far and they searched wide. No matter what they did though, all their efforts turned up fruitless and there was no sign of their Silver King wherever they looked.

Neko still held onto the hope that they would be able to find Shiro as long as they didn’t lose faith in the Immortal King but Kuroh was beginning to think otherwise.

“We’ll find him! I’m positive he’s alive somewhere! We just need to keep looking!” The feline girl said many times, hoping that her optimism would lift the Black Dog’s spirits.

Maybe when they first started out on their journey, Kuroh relied on the cat’s words but after hearing the line repeatedly day after day; the statement was starting to lose its luster much like his belief of ever finding Shiro again.

After what felt like months, maybe even a year, Kuroh somehow managed to persuade Neko into traveling with him, back to his previous home in the countryside. It was a challenge, he had to admit since the female cat was extremely stubborn but he needed to stop, he needed to breathe and take a break. He was done searching after traveling for goodness knows how long and in his mind, waiting seemed like a much better option than roaming Japan aimlessly without any sense of direction in mind.

The first thing that Kuroh did when the two of them arrived at his old house was clean. It’d been so long since he’d last been home, and to him it made sense to mop and dust the place from top to bottom. Neko didn’t quite understand his actions but seeing how determined her companion had become as she watched him get down on his hands and knees with a rag in hand, she took up a towel of her own and joined him.

Because the house was fairly large, it took the pair most of the day and well into the night to finish the household chores until Kuroh was relatively satisfied by how spotless they’d managed to clean the place up. It was a good way to distract himself from the negative thoughts he’d been plagued with for quite a while and he rewarded for Neko for her help with a small late night feast that consisted of fish, pickled vegetables and white rice. It made the girl happy and for the moment, it was all Kuroh cared about.  
Like all felines, Neko’s exhaustion and full stomach left her falling asleep in minutes after dinner. Kuroh made sure to tuck her into bed and after giving her cheek one last stroke he left her alone and disappeared into the night.

  
o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o  


Very little had changed during the time he was gone. Other than taller trees and thicker brush in the woods, the forest next to his old home stayed relatively the same.

The journey to the waterfall where he first gained the sword Kotowari was a short trek. Every step he took through the forest trail though, was nostalgic and he relived passed memories, many of which he had shared with Master Ichigen. It made him sad yet at the same time it was nice to remember the brighter parts of his past.

Above him the moon was full, providing him with enough light to navigate safely to his destination. The closer he got to the falls, the more he could hear its thundering cries grow louder and louder. It attracted him, luring him further into the trees until he arrived at a small clearing where he could see the jagged cliffs on the other side and right in front of him the large waterfall itself. 

It was simply beautiful—the nature of it all and he came to realize just how much he had missed his home and the great outdoors.

Kuroh inhaled the air sharply, the smell of damp earth and pine filling his lungs. It was so much fresher compared to the air he was forced to breathe in Shizume City, and it made him wonder if whether or not he would even want to go back to the bustling metropolis. Reminiscing about his time there, the Black Dog concluded that the only part that made him happy if not content being in the city was the fact that he had Shiro and Neko by his side during that time. 

Now, there was no Shiro to contradict him or his actions. No Shiro to scold when the teen was being devious. No Shiro to play his opposite and no Shiro to be his king.

"Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh murmured under his breath but his voice was overpowered by the echoes of the falling water.

He would never allow Neko to see him at his most vulnerable, not like this and because she wasn't in his presence to lay witness to his actions, Kuroh allowed himself to fall to his knees and break down. He sobbed loudly, grateful to the waterfall as it drowned out his cries. He couldn't help it as he pounded his fists into the ground and even more so as Shiro's name spilled from his lips.

"Deceitful king, Isana Yashiro… from the moment I met you, you were a trickster. And even to the bitter end you deceived me into believing that you'd be able to come back… You liar…"

Kuroh choked. "Where are you now Isana Yashiro!"

The Black Dog was one more a stray dog. Again he had no master—again, he felt alone and abandoned. He lost a treasured companion and to him, it felt as if the world wanted him to live his life unhappily. He continued to shed tears with a heavy heart, unaware of the silver glow at the bottom of the falls. It took him until he got back up on wobbly legs to realize the abnormality that was happening in the air, and out of caution did he finally approach the edge of the cliff to see the source of white light.

At first, Kuroh couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was damn near impossible really, and he couldn't fathom if whether or not he was in a dream or reality. He rubbed his tear swollen eyes to make sure he was awake, and sure enough the scene was still the same.

It was Shiro, Isana Yashiro of all people and he was bathed in a white light and dressed in clothes that were at least two sizes too big. His appearance was still that of the teenage boy Kuroh was familiar with and he hovered above the water and touched the spray and droplets that fell from the falls. It couldn't be, but it was and without thinking Kuroh was running straight off the cliff and jumping from rock to rock until he stood as close as he could possibly get to his Silver King.

Shiro was oblivious at first, but when he sensed his clansman's presence spike, he knew that they had found him at long last. Slowly, Shiro looked over his shoulder, giving the Black Dog a short glance before he realized who it was. For a second, his eyes widened and relief quickly replaced the initial shock. Smiling softly, he turned his body away from the spray of falling water to look at his clansman fully.

"Kuroh, I'm so happy to see you again."

"S-Shiro… I-Isana Yashiro…" His mouth fell open. He couldn't believe it was really him. His voice, the sad look in the other's amber eyes, it was really him, Isana Yashiro, Adolf K. Weismann—his Silver King.

"Kuroh, are you alright? I-I'm sorry it took so long, you must be upset with me…" Shiro looked down.

The way his king's expression fell made Kuroh's heart jump and for some reason he became frightened by the thought that the Silver King would suddenly disappear from his sight. Without thinking, Kuroh jumped from his place on the rock, his hand outstretched towards the Silver King until their body's collided and he wrapped strong arms around the teen's waist.

It all happened so fast—like a blink of an eye and before Shiro realized it the two of them were plummeting into the cold water. Submerged, it was difficult to see in the darkness of the pool once Shiro opened his eyes. Luckily, his silver aura and the glow of the moon was enough for Shiro to make out the wild and desperate look that shone on his vassal's face. It made his heart crack, seeing the way Kuroh looked at him and he didn't know what to do other than smile sadly as he embraced the Black Dog.

Slowly, they drifted deeper, closer to the bed of sand and rocks below and even though it was getting harder to continue holding his breath, Shiro clung tightly to his vassal, his knight.

Kuroh's hands wandered until he tightened his grasp around Shiro's waist, bringing the smaller body closer as he rested a palm behind his king's head.

The way Shiro gripped his body sent shivers down Kuroh's spine and his hold tighten in response. The longer they stayed under, the more he was losing not only oxygen to his brain but also rationality of his actions. There was no way to speak to the other teen under the water and at the moment, all he could think of was using his actions to communicate with his king. But it was enough, actions did tend to speak much louder than words, and what he was about to do was enough to at least let his king know just how he felt.

The burning sensation in his lungs was becoming unbearable the longer they stayed underwater. Shiro was close to drowning and his vision blinked in and out of focus. Just as the lightheadedness was beginning to take its toll, the feeling of Kuroh's lips pressing up against his jolted him back and he found himself kissing the other male.

Instantly, Shiro moved to wrap his legs around his vassal's hips. Their lips parted and Kuroh quickly breathed into Shiro's mouth, giving him what little air he could as their tongues began to move against each other. The Silver King would have enjoyed the kiss more if they weren't under water, but alas he had no gills and his fingers clawed frantically against Kuroh as his lungs caved and screamed out for oxygen.

Kuroh looked at the struggling teen, and swiftly he carried his king back up to the surface. Once they broke through the the watery barrier, Shiro gasped painfully and coughed raspingly, taking gulps of oxygen into his body almost greedily. The sudden intake of air gave him a slight headache though and seeing the flashes of white dots dance around his field of vision, he pressed himself as closely as possible to the panting vassal to nurse the minor throbbing in his head.

"T-that was—romantic! But dangerous! You aren't trying to kill me, are you Kuroh? I'm alive, I'm not an illusion I promise you!" Shiro choked on his words a little as he continued to cough.

Laying his head on the Black Dog's chest, the Silver King draped his arms around Kuroh's neck.

"Shiro, it really is you…" Kuroh closed his eyes. Rubbing circles into the silverette's back, he gave out a brief sigh of relief.

"Mmhmm, of course it's me… Silly… " Shiro replied.

"Shiro… I-I'm sorry, I—"

"It's okay…" Shiro murmured against the side of his neck. "Just give me fair warning next time you do that or else I'm pretty sure you'll be the death of me." He teased.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, I'm just relieved that you're really here and that this isn't a dream… It isn't a dream…" Kuroh embraced him tightly around his waist.

The two of them floated in the water, enjoying each other's company despite the freezing temperature. When they dared to look up and confront one another in the eye, the two of them paused, studying each other's features before descending into another passion filled kiss.

Shiro's legs stayed locked around Kuroh's hips, their bodies pressing and rubbing as they began to move feverishly. The Black Dog worked his hands down to the Silver King's rump, giving it a firm squeeze, it made Shiro moan into the kiss and he smirked softly against the other's lips.

"Don't be so mean Kuroh…" He panted.

"Sorry, but I can't help it when you look so weak like this…" Kissing the silverette's swollen lips; he made his way down to nip at his neck. "It reminds me of how much I want to protect you, my king…"

"Nyah, Kuroh…" Shiro whimpered. Digging his fingers into the Black Dog's shoulders, he pulled slightly on the drenched coat. "I told you before, I want us to be equals…"

Nibbling on his earlobe, Kuroh stopped to whisper in his ear. "It doesn't matter, even if you treat me as your equal, I'm going to protect you with my very being. You're my king now, Isana Yashiro."

"K-kuroh…" Shiro stared at him with half lidded eyes.

Cupping the Silver King's cheek, Kuroh pressed their lips together again for a short kiss. As he slowly pulled away, he smiled down at the teen's dazed expression. Watching Shiro look down shyly, he freed an arm and began paddling back to shore. It was difficult swimming with his king clinging to him so tightly but he relished in the feeling, enjoying the fact that he was needed by the white haired teen—even if he was being used a floatation device.

When his feet managed to find solid ground, Kuroh stood up with Shiro still hanging in his arms. From there, he walked them over to the closest rock, setting his king down on top of it as he wedged himself between the Silver King's legs.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Kuroh looked up at Shiro. He was firm with his decision and what he wanted, but it was all up to his king to make the ultimate choice.

One soft kiss was all it took to confirm their plan of action and before long the two of them were struggling out of their wet clothes which Kuroh threw off to the side with a loud, wet splat. When they were stripped bare, they both shivered but ignored the chill in favor of hot kisses and wandering hands. Shiro summoned up the nerve to throw himself at Kuroh, pushing his vassal back down into the water as revenge for nearly drowning him earlier. He giggled at having caught the Black Dog off guard and for that he was silenced by a hard, bruising kiss.

Straddling his knight, Shiro's hand pressed up against Kuroh's chest. Slowly he dragged his fingers down, ghosting across firm skin until his hand dipped into the water and found what he had been searching for. Feeling how stiff Kuroh was, Shiro swallowed nervously and began stroking the other teen. It made the Black Dog gasp, his hips bucking slightly into his hand.

The two of them experimented a little, unsure of how to proceed forward. Shiro's shyness won him over in the end and somehow Kuroh found himself to be a natural leader during their time of intimacy.

They stroked together and Shiro was even bold enough to take his vassal into his mouth. Kuroh nearly spilled because of the combined sucking and strokes made around the base of his length to pump him to completion but luckily he managed to hold out somehow and force Shiro to stop before it happened.

Even though Shiro was the Silver King, Kuroh had him wrapped around his finger during their lovemaking. Kuroh was surprised by how vocal the white haired teen became after he penetrated him and began a slow thrust. It didn't take long for the soft moans to drag on and before he knew it, the silverette was whining for him to move faster and harder. To say that it didn't turn Kuroh on would be a lie and he did what was asked of him with great precision. The king's length was stroked in time with each thrust of the Black Dog's hips. With so much stimulation all at once, it was no surprise how quickly Shiro released into the water with a strained cry as he dug his nails into his vassal's back.

Once the teen finished, Kuroh came deep inside Shiro shortly afterwards due to the tight clenching around his shaft. It felt amazing though, to have the tension unwind suddenly and the two bathed in the afterglow with the waterfall as their witness.

When Kuroh slipped out from his king's body, Shiro whimpered softly from the emptiness.

"Nhh—Kuroh…"

"Shiro, you're not hurt are you?" Kuroh panted as his tried to control the pacing of his breathing again.

"I'm fine, my body feels like jelly though and call me odd if you want but I kind of like it…" Shiro chuckled.

"Strange as always Isana Yashiro." Kissing Shiro's cheek, he struggled to stand up with the teen's legs still wrapped around his hips. "I'm pretty sure by tomorrow, you and I may be bedridden due to being soaked to the bone in this freezing water."

"Really?" Shiro mused. Thinking about it, the idea of being in bed all day feeling sick didn't sound that bad; just as long as he could have Kuroh there to hold him the entire time.

"Yes and if we're both sick, I can't take care of you."

"Yeah but we can sleep in bed together for as long as we want." Shiro commented with a light giggle.

"You would want that wouldn't you?" Kuroh smiled. Finally being able to stand up properly, he leaned down until his nose rubbed softly against Shiro's. "I'd still like to take proper care of you though, and I can't very well do that if I end up feeling as sick as you."

Pouting, Shiro sighed a little before smiling. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"I'll give you an A for effort."

Their clothes remained soaked by the time they came out of the water and it was even colder for them putting their attire back on. They somehow managed to make it back to the house in one piece though, and just as Kuroh had thought, Shiro did end up getting sick the next day. Kuroh himself had a slight fever but it didn't deter him from trying to take care of his king. He did eventually give into his king's desires though and when Neko went looking for him in the house that afternoon, she found Kuroh and Shiro wrapped up in each other's arms sleeping soundly in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll be honest, coming up with a story for Kuroh and Shiro is a little hard, especially when I want to stay within the realm of the K series .-. That's just me though. But seriously, this fandom needs more KuroShiro D; where's the love for my new ship? T-T


End file.
